Midnight Storm
by TeamEdwardAnthony1901
Summary: Bella Swan works at one of New York City's most famous bar Midnight Storm. Bella's boyfriend cheated on her a couple days before a man named Tyler Hawkins walks into the bar while she is working.. What could go wrong? Written by Me and R-PatzIsMyHero
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**Midnight Storm**

**Author's:**

**TeamEdwardAnthony1901**

**R-PatzIsMyHero**

**Characters in story (Characters seen in movies)**

**Tyler, Bella, Adian**

**Twilight & Remember Me Crossover**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone!**

**This FanFic took a lot of time to post on our profiles, and we hope all the hard work will pay off, to bring you this story,**

**It is going to be two chapters long and the second chapter is halfway written but no official posting date.**

**We ALL hope you enjoy**

**And this will also be posted on both profiles**

**(Just to let you know!)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Remember Me, characters, or ANYTHING!**

**But the story line :)**

**Bella POV**

I hate my job.

Yes you heard me I Bella Swan absolutely HATE my job.

It is my fault for applying for this job, I was so desperate for one and then _this_ happened. Being a bartender isn't as easy as it seems. You have to remember how too make certain drinks and crap like that. The old boss that was here when I first started was named James. And let me tell you, he was the WORST boss ever! When I forgot how to make a Pina Colada he nearly ripped my head off!

Well now we have a new owner, who is much nicer then James his name is Brian Bolten, but I think he showed a little attraction for me, even though he is married...

Anyway here I am putting on my usual slutty outfit (guess that's part of the job) and please excuse my language I'm a bit out of it today. My boyfriend Justin cheated on my with some... skunk bag named Brittany!

I guess he was attracted to blonde hair, fake boobs, and fake butt. Besides plain old me. But I am all natural and I am very happy to say that. Anyways my so called 'outfit' consisted of a VERY short leather mini-skirt, and a black V neck shirt that clung to my torso, and all the workers must wear a black cuff on his/her wrist that says "Midnight Storm" In big white letters. And of course my black 2 inch high heels.

I sighed and walked into my kitchen in my apartment making sure my windows were closed as the dark storm clouds started to release the liquid that was ready to come out. Also grabbing my purse in the process. Making sure my keys were in there and shut my lights off.

As I walked outside in the rain I bumped into someone, a mess of curly black hair, I grunted when a bottle hit me in the stomach, I glared at Adian... What's his last name?

"Hey your," He snapped his fingers and frowned. "Bella Swan?" He asked, I huffed and nodded.

"Yep. That's me." I said he nodded and smirked, "Yep, I recognize you from college." I smiled

_The school weirdo?_

"Yea, uh. Excuse me but I have to go to work." I said.

He frowned, but nodded.

I hurried down the corner of the street, waved for a cab and drove away to my own personal hell.

**Tyler POV**

I strummed on my guitar, trying to find the right note. The song I was going to write. For my sister Caroline. For her birthday that was about to come.

I heard our apartment door slam shut. And Adian's voice calling my name.

"Hey Tyler! Get your skinny ass out here!" I smirked and set the wooden guitar down by my bed,. And casually walked in our small kitchen. He took a sip of his beer, making me walk to the fridge, and grabbing a bottle.

"What's up dip-shit?" I asked.

He glared and put his empty bottle down.

"We are going out tonight,"

_What?_

"And who do you mean when you say 'we'?" I took a sip and set the bottle on the counter.

"You and me"

"Where are _you_ going?"

"WE are going to that club Midnight Storm. You know that one girl Bella Swan? Well I ran into her outside and she was going to work and let me tell you. She looked smokin!" Adian said.

Ah, Bella Swan the brunette I never really payed attention to. And it never really occurred to me she had a job... I know she is attractive though. Thanks to the idiots in Global Politics class who gossip like old ladies...

I shuddered.

Well, who cares anyway?

"Bella Swan? Works at Midnight Storm? How do you know? Are you her stalker or something now?" I reached into the cupboard with all the junk food behind me and took out the Cheetos.

"Okay, smart ass, I know because you know those guys who are in your global politics class? Well I don't know if you know or not but they gossip like old people!"

Adian said while he yanked the bag out of my hands.

"Hey!" I protested and followed him into the living room... if you can call it that.

I stole the bag from him again and sat down.

"Okay so you were actually listening?" Adian gave me a pointed look and took a sip of some drink which looked gross.

"No! I was just... walking by them and I just heard their conversation."

"Whatever," I said and ate more Cheetos.

_Mhmm gotta love your Cheetos_

**Bella POV**

"Here you go," I said and handed the small girl her Virgin Colada.

She thanked me and walked away. I leaned against the bar watching the bodies swaying on the dance floor. I played with the cuff on my wrist.

"Hey Swan!" I looked towards the end of the bar to see Brian making his way towards me.

Oh great, the only time he comes out is when someone is in trouble. If I get fired that would be bad just because I don't have another job. And people in New York City could be pretty harsh when it comes to getting a new job.

"Yes Mr. Bolten?" I asked. He crossed his arms and rested them on the bar.

"Well, it seems you forgot to tell me you and your boyfriend broke up" He smirked and stared at my chest.

I glared.

"Well sorry but I wasn't aware I was supposed to give you weekly updates on my love life!"

And when I said he was a much nicer boss. I should have also said he was a cocky douche when it comes to the female workers.

"Mr. Bolten your wife is on the phone," We saw Taylor Granger holding a phone that was on the back wall of the bar. I smiled and waved to Brian. He glared at me and walked to the phone.

Taylor scurried over to where I was standing.

"What an asshole!" She hissed. I nodded and smiled.

"Wait till his wife finds out!" Brian's wife is so sweet and she has to deal with... him.

She walked away.

"Excuse me?" a soft velvety voice said. I stopped staring at my feet and looked up, to see a very sexy man smiling kindly at me. He had on a leather jacket and dark wash jeans. His hair was a mess on top of his head, it was kinda like a weird color... bronze maybe?

"Yes," I asked, my voice was quivery. He smirked and sat on the stool across from me.

"I'll have a jello shot."

"... okay."

I gave him his jello shot and he happily tossed his head back and swallowed it.

"Thanks." he took a long breath and put the small container down.

_He looks familiar_

**Tyler**

I winced as the taxi pulled up to the club. Adian smiled as we pulled to a stop. I opened the door slowly making him groan.

"Dude can't you go any faster?" he pushed out of the way so he could climb out.

"Man this place is crowded! And it's a Sunday night!" he pushed his way to the front of the line.

"So what does Bella Swan do here?" I asked as we showed the burly bouncer our ID. He moved aside and we walked into the very warm room.

The lights flashed blue and white; and the loud music was making some of them tremble.

"Hey, lookie there." he pointed to the bar, and there she was. Her hair was in a messy bun, loose strands fell around her neck, and the shirt she had on showed her skinny figure.

I smirked and looked at Adian.

"Holy shit," I said.

"Yeah! She looks hot! Why don't you go over there and use your boyish charm and try to 'lure her in'?" I smiled.

"I don't know about this one..."

Adian patted my shoulder.

"Do whatever you want man... but I think you should... then maybe dump her in the morning."

And he walked away.

I looked at her again and sighed.

_Well here goes nothing_

**Bella**

The man put his other jello shot down and smiled.

"One more.. please."

I smiled he was nice.

"So... I know you go to college... at NYU... don't you recognize me?" I looked him up and down.

"Well..."

"You must be in college yourself? I mean if you weren't then how would you know?" I smiled and leaned against the bar.

I watched him laugh then take a little chunk and pop it in his mouth.

"It's either that or, I'm your very own personal stalker"

That made me giggle!

"Yes. I am in College.. even in some of your classes too,"

"Can you name some?"

He did a small "Hmm" And looked at me smiling.

"Global Politics."

Wait a minute... Tyler..

"Your first name is Tyler?" "Right?"

"Yea,"

_Last name begins with... J? No!... H?_

"Let me think. Please"

"Take your time,"

_H... Hakins? No... Hatins? Oh now you made that one up!... Hawkins?_

"Hawkins? Tyler Hawkins?"

He smiled and looked at something then back at me.

"Yep."

"Yea I know you. Your friends with that Adian guy."

"If your referring to Adian Hall then yea. That's me,"

"That's good, I was hoping you weren't my 'personal stalker' because I'll kick your butt... Well actually I will let the cops do that."

He laughed and covered his face with his hands.

"Bella?" He gave me his container and I threw it in the trashcan under the bar.

"Hm?" I said.

"Who's your favorite band..."

!)(*&^%$#)(*&^%$#!

I laughed. "Wow, some family!" I said. He nodded. "Yea well... I wondered if I should of warned her. But Adian said if I even speak one word about it too her he will literally 'Stab me in the neck with a knife'"

"Well you know what I think you should of told her? You could of told her what he was going to do, and tell her to act surprised about it and not tell Adian anything."

"Yea, that does sound good, but if anything the look on Caroline's face was priceless." He said.

I finished wiping down my counter, taking his used glasses and putting them in the bin behind me. For someone to wash.

"Hey Tyler! Do you have the time?" I looked behind Tyler, Adian was making his way towards us. He smiled at me when he got to the bar.

"Uh, yea it's... 1:30"

"Okay," Adian yawned hugely.

"What's wrong? Is the ass-aholic tired?" said Tyler.

I giggled while Adian glared at him.

"kind of," He said. Tyler smiled and rolled his eyes, then turned towards me.

"Hey when do you leave?" he asked. I sighed.

"2:30" I could of swore he said "Shit" under his breath.

"Can't you get out earlier?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Probably not," Adian laughed out loud.

"Oh man! I think Tyler over here is mad because Mrs. Bella is not allowed to get off work earlier!" he laughed.

_Oh Adian_

"I can try and get off," I looked around. The once packed bar is now dead to the world.

"Okay," Tyler said quietly. I smiled.

"Be back,"

"Okay,"

I walked around the counter and Tyler whistled behind me, making me blush like a tomato.

When I reached Brian's office I hesitated before knocking.

"Hey babe I'll call you back in a sec," He said.

"No it's not my wife!"

_Oh My God!_

I heard him clear his throat.

"Come in!" I scratched my head and opened the door. He was sitting on his chair his legs resting on the desk his pants were unbuttoned and the... erection was clearly noticeable.

"Shh Mrs. Swan how may I help you?" he winked.

I looked down and took a couple steps forward.

" I was just wondering... if I could leave. I mean no one is here!" I gestured to his door which was still open.

"Hm let me think..." he tapped his fingers on his chin.

"No," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, he smirked.

"Why should I? I mean..." he stretched and stood up.

"You never gave me what _I_ want" I glared at him. And crossed my arms across my chest.

"What could you possibly want?" I said impatiently.

He walked casually to the big windows, over looking New York.

" I always wanted... a kiss," he said and looked at me.

I groaned quietly, he must not of heard me. I silently cheered when he buttoned and zipped his pants.

"You want a kiss?" he nodded and strolled towards me.

"Yea! Your just so... sexy" he said and touched my hip.

_Eww!_

"If you give me a kiss, then you can go" I sighed and looked at him nodding.

"Get ready babe, your about to get kissed by a real man."

"Just! Do it."

he immediately shut his eyes and puckered his lips and leaned towards me. I did what most girls will do.

I ran out of his office.

The custodians started to stack up chairs, sweep the floors and all that crap.

Hey! Can you get off?" Tyler asked me. I nodded and reached for my stuff under the bar, in the little safe.

"About time! What happened? Did you guys have some 'fun'?" Adian winked at me. I laughed out loud.

"Well he said I couldn't leave unless I gave him a kiss."

Tyler took a deep breath, and looked away.

"You kissed him? Oh man Tyler your screwed!" Adian said as we walked out of the club and into the parking lot.

_What?_

"What?" I asked.

"What?" said Tyler.

"What do you mean Tyler is screwed?" I said to Adian. Adian looked shocked, like he didn't know how to answer.

"Bella? Let me explain," Tyler and Adian said at the same time.

"Fine! 'explain' then. Go on!" I said angrily. As tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella! Bella please don't cry!" Tyler said.

You know, when I first meant Tyler, I thought he was just going to get a drink and maybe go fuck some poor girl senseless. I was wrong. He was here to fuck with me!

"What?" Tyler said, he glared at me. And I mean glared! I couldn't even see his beautiful eyes anymore. They were hidden behind his tanned eye lids.

"What do you mean _what_?" I said.

"No what do _you_ mean? I wasn't here to _'Fuck with you'_ or some poor girl okay? I was here because of Adian" he pointed towards Adian who was currently talking oh his cell phone.

"Wanted me to come and meet you!" he said... more like yelled.

I stared. Just stared at Tyler. The sexy, lovable, caring Adonis was mad at me! Because I was so mad about one little comment and I started throwing around accusations like crazy.

"How could you just... say that to me? I never meant to hurt you physically or emotionally." he said quietly. I let the tears fall a few noises escaped me but that was all.

Tyler's eyes widened.

He held out his arms.

"Come here," I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"Yes Bella, come here... Please?" he said again. But I refused again.

He walked over to me and enveloped me in his arms. I froze.

My emotions took the best of me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried.

"Shh, Bella it's okay calm down" he said while he rubbed my back and whispered sweet things in my ear... well at least tried.

"What do you mean it's okay?" I said. "I accused you! O-of being a jerk who only cares about having sex with girls and doesn't want anything to do with them. And you pick any one you want and then kicks them-"

**Tyler**

"Out the next day!"

Well that was partly true.

She shook in my arms and cried. I rubbed her back and looked around for Adian. He was standing between two jeeps looking at us.

"What do I do?" I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

"I don't know! I never handled a crying girl before!" he mouthed back. I looked down at Bella's head her hair was still in her messy bun. I gently took the black... thingy out of her hair. It fell in loose waves till it touched my hand on her lower waist.

_Wow!_

"Bella?" I whispered.

Ever so slowly she lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. Tears poured out of her brown ones and landed on my jacket... her beautiful eyes.

"What?" she asked. I wiped her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"I want you to listen to me. Ok?" she stared at me and nodded slowly.

"I never felt this was about anyone before. I- never had a girlfriend so what? That doesn't mean I'm not capable of having one!-"

Are you?"

"_I_ think so," I muttered

"You think?"

"...Yes,"

She unwound her arms around my waist and her hands went up to my chest,

She's gonna push me away

She moved them up around my neck and pulled my head down to hers, and our lips touched. I gasped. And clutched her waist in my hands.

_Her lips are so soft!_

She sighed and her tongue touched my lips begging for entrance. I gladly excepted and opened my mouth to her.

I groaned. But to soon she pulled away. Her tiny fists were clutching my jacket.

"Wow that was hot!"

_Oh Adian_

**Adian POV**

"Is it hot in here or is it just me!" I yelled out. Bella giggled and snuggled into Tyler's chest.

"Adian don't get your panties into a twist," Tyler said

"Hey!... How do you know!"

"Here it is," I said. I stood by my couch with my arms wide open.

"Well? Ya like?"

Bella stood by our door biting her lip and looked around nervously.

Tyler wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

_Ugh!_

"It's great," she said.

"Well I decorated it myself."

She stared at me

"Really?" she smiled

_Hot damn_

"No..." I said.

"Ahh," she cleared her throat and stepped away from Tyler. He went and took his jacket from her shoulders... and threw it on the couch.

_Ahh Tyler_

**Bella**

I bit my lip as Tyler removed his jacket from my shoulders and tossed it on the couch.

It's not that I was cold it is just that when we were getting a cab another storm decided to blow in it was a windy one too. So Tyler kindly offered me his jacket.

Which I gladly excepted.

Tyler went and sat on the couch, and looked at me and pointed to the empty spot next to him.

"Oh don't mind if I do." Adian said and took the empty seat. He stretched and leaned into Tyler.

"Will you hold me?" he whispered.

He fell on the floor.

"...Ouch," He said. I laughed and took the seat Adian was just sitting in a second ago.

"Mhmm," Tyler said and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me over to him and sat me between his legs. And rested his legs on the arm rest.

"Are you just gonna lay there all day?" Tyler asked Adian.

"Hmm I don't know- it's pretty comfortable-"

"Hope the rats don't get you"

"You know on second thought the chair seems like a better place to sit."

I twisted around in my seat to where I was able to face him and wrap my arms around Tyler's neck.

"What do you want?" he said playfully. I smiled and pressed my forehead to his.

"Mhmm nothing," I kissed his lips. "Really" Another kiss. "Important," then another.

We kissed some more, till he pulled away.

"Wait,"

"What?" did he change his mind?"

"I never did ask... how old are you?"

_Oh no_

"Umm how old do I look?" I asked, he did another 'mhm' and tilted my head forward, to where my head was buried in his neck. His hand traced my neck down to my back, and to my butt and squeezed there then back.

"Hmm I don't know... 20?"

I sighed and looked down it has been a year since I had my 18th birthday.. almost I guess but my birthday in next week.

"Your close."

**Tyler (Very short!)**

"Your close." she said.

"Close? Bella you don't even look older then 25.. or are you?" he said quickly.

"No!... I'm 18.." She said.

I was silent.

She put both hands on both sides of my face, and stroked my cheeks.

"Tyler?"

"Your 18? and you work at a bar?" I looked her in the eye.

I was frowning

"..Yea,"

**Bella **

_He doesn't want you any more! Your not even 20 yet and he is 21!_

"My birthday is next week... the thirteenth"

"How? I mean don't you have to be at least... 21 to work in there?" I sighed.

"When I first applied for the job... I said I was 21, I think you are right you have to be 21 too work at Midnight.."

Me and Tyler both jumped when Adian cleared his throat and stood up.

"Ya know.. I'm just gonna pick up.. a hooker... See ya later." he said the last part quickly and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, but it bounced back open. He cussed and closed it slowly.

"He never left!" I said.

"No he didn't did he?"

It wasn't a question.

He pushed me off him gently.

**Tyler**

She's 18? damn she looks like she is in her early twenties! Not late teens!

I pulled on my hair, and gently pulled her back to me, 30 seconds after I pushed her away.

"I don't care," I said. Noticing her eyes were starting to tear up, the second time tonight.

"What? About me?" she sobbed

OH HELL NO!

"Isabella!..." forgetting her middle name.

"Marie!" she whispered.

"Marie Swan! I don't want to hear that come from your mouth. Ever. Again"

She wiped away her tears and sniffed. "Then what don't you care about then?" her tears stopped.

"I was gonna say, I don't care about how old you are... I like you," I whispered.

She gasped.

I started to breath heavier when she didn't respond.

Till a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. She buried her face into my neck and shivered.

"Bella?"

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yea.. it's just.." she paused, and pulled away. And put her hands on both sides of my face again.

"I like you too" she said.

I smiled at her.

"Bella?" she grinned and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Yes Tyler?"

"Will... you go on a date.. with me?" I said nervously.

I never really asked a girl out before, if anything I only had one night stands, they seemed good at first. Till the next morning... not a good thing.

It thundered again.

"Tyler I,"

_rejection_

I felt sadness start to creep up on me, I never had this feeling before until now.

And I didn't like it

"I would... love to go out with you" She said excitedly.

That sad feeling immediately went away when she said that.

I gripped her beautiful face in my hands, and brought her lips to mine. And kissed her... and I mean_ kissed her_.

I put all of my strength to stand up and take her with me. She put her legs down so she was standing. I wasn't having any of that. I gripped the back of he thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I gripped her ass in my hands and groaned. I was surprised that she was able to actually wrap her legs around me, because of her skirt.

She pulled away and ran her hands through my hair.

"Tyler?" she panted. She tightened her legs around me, before setting them on the ground.

_Grr_

"Yea?" I said quietly. I set her free and she ran her hands over her face.

"I... don't want... to have sex... I'm not saying never, just not tonight,"

She looked at me and bit her lip.

I panted. And looked down at the buldge in my jeans. And shut my eyes.

Old ladies... dead cats... Adian... my fourth grade teacher.

I sighed in relief when I softened.

"That's fine Bella" I said of course I wanted Bella. That wasn't a lie, but if she wasn't ready then I wouldn't make her. Simple as that.

"Okay," She smiled and I smiled back.

"Can.. I use your shower?" she looked at me shyly.. starting to blush.

"Sure Bella. You don't have to ask... but you don't have extra clothes.. do you?"

"Well I have my pajamas. I pack them in my purse and change at the bar before I leave, and just hop into my bed when I get home." she said and grabbed her purse.

"You keep them in your purse?" I said quietly. I smirked when she pulled out lacy hot pink panties.

"Yea it's weird I know but I love doing it." she said shyly.

"Come on, let me show you to the bathroom." I grabbed her hand and walked towards the bathroom. And switched on the light. She was biting her lip nervously as she looked around.

"Uh.. it's small.. but it is enough for me and Adian."

"It's nice." she said.

I showed her how the knobs worked. And told her to use my stuff, I gave her a towel. and a extra scrubby. And kissed her cheek and left the room to give her privacy.

**Bella**

I stood under the pour of the hot water, and washed the rest of the soap from my body. And after a few minutes, shut off the water. I reached for the towel on the sink and wrapped it around my body. I stepped out carefully. Walked to the door and peeked out.

Adian was back. He sat on the couch, Tyler sprawled out next to him his feet off the couch touching the floor. They were watching South Park. I quietly shut the door and dried off. And put my panties and tank top and shorts. I picked everything out and walked in the kitchen.

"Tyler? Where should I put this stuff?" I asked.

He stood up and walked over to me.

"Here." he took my towel and set it on the counter, I rolled my eyes and giggled.

I clutched my clothes to my chest.

I yawned hugely, making Adian yawn also in the other room.

"God Bella you wear me out!" he said sleepily.

"Tyler can I go to bed?" I whispered he nodded and said "yes"

"Night Adian!" we both said at the same time. And Tyler led us to his room and opened the door.

"Here is my room,"

I took in the small room, the small bed with plaid sheets. Surprisingly in was clean, for Tyler.

"Wow! It's clean!" I giggled and set my stuff on his dresser. And he pulled the sheets back.

"  
>You can sleep on the bed, I will have the couch," He said grabbed a pillow from the bed.<p>

"No Tyler. It's your bed I will sleep on the couch please I insist!" I said quickly before he could grab a blanket.

"No Bella. Your the guest, me gets the couch you get the bed."

"No Tyler!"

"Yes Bella!"

"Tyler?"

"Bella?"

"Why don't we just sleep together!" I said. He looked down and smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"Yes, Tyler!" I said. He sighed and put the pillow back on the bed.

"If you wish," he said. And grabbed my waist and plopped down on the bed. I squealed when he started tickling my sides.

"Hey shut up in there! I'm trying to effing sleep!" Adian yelled from I'm guessing his room. I giggled quietly and slipped of Tyler. He gently tucked me in and kissed me.

He slipped in next to me and wrapped his arm around me gently.

"Goodnight Bella," he said. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Tyler." I said.

I shut my eyes and sighed.

Maybe I found the one I was looking for...

…**...**

**Author's Note:**

**We hope you enjoyed.**

**This story took a couple days to complete.**

**16 pages long!**

**We hope you like and please leave us a review.**

**No chapter till reviews!**

**TeamEdwardAnthony1901**

**R-PatzIsMyHero **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**This is the second chapter for Midnight Storm and we are excited for this one.**

**There is a drama.. and of course.. Adian..**

**Ya Adian**

**This chapter may be shorter, it may be longer then the first but we aren't sure till it's completed.**

**But as always we hope you enjoy!**

**This is still written by Hayley and Bailey**

**TeamEdwardAnthony and R-Patz!**

**We'll shut up and let you read**

**Tyler**

Warmth

That is what I felt when I woke up this morning. I sleepily looked at the beautiful girl laying next to me, she was sleeping soundly, and I watched as her chest rise and fall with every little breath.

"Mhmm" she sighed.

I smiled and pulled her small body closer to me and she snuggled into my chest.

Wow this feels nice

"Tyler?" she said sleepily and opened her brown eyes.

"Yes Bella?" I whispered.

She yawned into my chest and sighed... again.

"What time is it?" she asked. I slowly twisted my body around and looked at my alarm clock, the red numbers said _8:59... 9:00_

"9" I said as I settled back down and put the covers over us tighter. The chilly morning air came through my open window making me shiver.

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" she asked.

"I think I'm already there..."

**Adian**

I hurried around my room looking for my jeans, I was in my gray boxers trying to avoid my window with no blind or cover over it. The old lady next door was on her deck watering her flowers.

_Old people_

"Damn!" I hissed when I flew passed the window. I heard the old lady's door close. I carefully peeked my head out.

I sighed when she wasn't there. I looked under my bed and saw them in a big lump by my pajama pants. I grabbed them and stood up smelling them.

They smelled like... Apples I shoved my legs into the pant legs when I heard a whistle.

"Hey good lookin! Do you have something for me?" The old lady yelled (More like screeched) from her window.

"Ahh!" I yelled and ran to my bedroom door, me jeans were falling down my legs. I was about to run out of the door but I saw my shirt lying on my bed.

I charged

I grabbed my shirt and pulled up my pants and ran out of my room. I slipped on my shirt and did my jeans and sighed in relief.

I heard Bella and Tyler laughing from the kitchen.

"Shut up you guys!" I said.

**Bella**

I giggled into Tyler's chest while I hugged min gently. He chuckled along with me.

"Poor Adian!" I said, he laughed.

"Yea poor Adian." He said.

Adian came storming out of his room.

"There is a freaking crazy lady next store Tyler. I'm never dressing in that room ever again!.. At least till she dies."

Me and Tyler snickered.

"Why don't you just buy a blind? OR just put something over the window?" I said. Adian frowned at me.

"Bella... I'm a guy okay? And guys don't want flowery objects in there rooms,"

"Adian... Just got a white one or black or something not a 'flowery' one like you said."

"Yea, It will keep the old ladies away." Tyler said.

I laughed, a smile formed on Adian's face.

"Fine, as long as the old ladies stay away."

We all laughed at that

l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l

"Mmm, you're a great cook Bella," Tyler mumbled with a mouth full of scrambled eggs. Adian moaned and nodded, shoving more toast in his mouth.

I giggled and scratched the top of Tyler's head. He shoved more food into his mouth and sighed.

"You should open you're own restaurant," Adian said.

I smiled

"Well to bad.. It's not that cheap." I said and started washing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Wow! Not even a day of dating and she is already cleaning!" Adian said. I rolled my eyes towards the window.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," Tyler said. I frowned.

"Well I already started," I said.

"Here is an extra plate for you to wash!" Adian said and walked to the sink plate and glass in hand.

"Bring it to me," I said.

Of course Adian being Adian actually _dropped_ it into the sink full of water and bubbles, and they splashed on our shirts.

"..Oops."

"It's okay,"

"You sure?"

"Yea,"

"..Okay,"

**Later...**

I lifted my head from Tyler's shoulder when my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. Tyler shifted to where his whole body was angled towards me.

I lifted my phone from my pocket and glanced at the screen.

Justin

I glared at the phone, and put it down and stared at it as it vibrated till it finally stopped.

"Who was it?" Tyler whispered to me.

"Justin." I replied icily.

"Justin?" He said confused.

I glanced up at him and he had an adorable pout on his face.

"My ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with a... Skunk bag," I said.

Tyler glared.

"He cheated on you? You!" He said angrily. I nodded with a small 'Yea'

"What a dick!" He said loudly.

I snickered and looked at him again. He was breathing heavily and was clearly upset and mad. I put my hand on the side of his face and guided his head towards mine and kissed him.

"It's okay Tyler, he wasn't the best boyfriend ever anyway." I kissed him again.

"Well still, you are beautiful Bella... You shouldn't be cheated on." He whispered in my ear.

I shut my eyes and leaned my forehead against his.

My phone vibrated

I groaned and picked my head up again.

1 New Voice mail my phone said.

I flipped my phone open and pressed the phone to my ear and pressed play

"Hey Bella baby, it's me Justin. Uh my new girlfriend is out of town for this week," he said trying to sound seductive. "Why don't ya come on over and I'll show you a good time?.. Mhmm call me back sexy. Bye."

click

I growled and shut my phone and threw it on the couch cushion.

In your freaking dreams!

"Why the growl?" Adian asked as he came in from the kitchen.

"My stupid ex who cheated on me," I said quietly.

"What does he want?" Adian asked and took a drink of his beer. But he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a shoe in the middle of the floor, spilling some of his beer on him.

"Shit!" he yelled

I saw Tyler smirk next to me, making me smile.

Adian stood back up and looked at his shirt.

"Awe now I have to change!" He took his shirt off and threw it behind the couch.

I rolled my eyes

"Okay so what about your ex-boyfriend who 'cheated on you'?" Adian said.

"I don't know.. Just listen to this," I grabbed my phone.

I replayed the voice mail on speaker. And waited till it was over, and remained silent.

"Wow he's a charmer." Adian snickered. I sighed.

"Well he was at first. He was so sweet, and then he started acting weird about two months of dating he hardly talked to me. And we hardly saw each other anymore.. actually never saw each other."

"So one day I went to his house to confront his about it, to ask him what was wrong. So I went upstairs to his room, and he was talking to a blonde named Brittany... he was telling her he loved her and they were kissing... and telling her how sexy she was compared to me."

I sniffed and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Don't cry Bella," Ty;er said to me. "It's okay he is just a little dick that's all. He had you now he lost you," Tyler said.

"Yea.. What he said,"

I giggled and sighed as Tyler put his arms around me.

"Just ignore him Bells."

"Okay I will,"

"Good," they both said at the same time.

"Let's watch tv or something I'm bored as hell." Adian told us.

We sat and watched a crappy tv show, till my stomach rumbled. Adian looked over at us with a weird expression of his face.

"What the hell?" He said.

"What? It was Bella's stomach," Tyler said.

"Oh.. Okay then."

"You wanna go out to lunch?" Tyler asked me. I turned to face him, because there was something inappropriate on the screen.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Hm... We could go to the diner?" He offered. "It's the place I saw Michael before it happened," He whispered in my ear.

"Oh okay," I said and stood up. Tyler stood up and stretched.

"Wait" Tyler said as he walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"What!" Adian asked annoyed.

"Bella,"

"What about me?" I asked uneasily.

"Yea what about her?" Adian said.

"She doesn't have any clothes." Tyler told us.

"He's right" I said to them. Adian rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"So! It's a freaking diner not some fancy freaking restaurant it's a _diner!"_ Adian said rather cockily.

"Yes, well I'm not going to go out in public with my work clothes on!" I said.

"Yes," Tyler said.

"Well maybe you could just bring everything back here." Adian offered, but Tyler shook his head.

"Won't be much of a date, especially if you're here." He said and threw a tissue box at the back of Adian's head.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Why did you throw that at me?"

"Because you're annoying."

Adian remained silent.

"Well I could stop home and change clothes." I said and stood up.

"That sounds good." Tyler said and grabbed his leather jacket from last night.

Once we got all my stuff together we said bye to Adian and headed out. Tyler threw his jacket over my "Should we take a taxi?" Tyler asked.

"No I live two streets behind you, we just have to walk fast."

"Okay."

We silently jogged down the street, and turned right. I started to giggle as we ran. Tyler started to smile.

"What's so funny?" he said as we slowed down.

"Nothing," I giggled again. We walked up to my building and I unlocked the door.

"Okay then." he said as I led him to the elevator.

"What floor?"

"Seven."

Tyler grinned and pressed the button. We stood In silence and listened to the elevator music. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. We walked down the hallway to my apartment.

"Hold this for me please?" I asked and handed Tyler my purse. He took it and held it as I dug through it looking for my keys.

"Here they are," I said and unlocked the door and let it swing open.

I flicked the switch and the lights flicked on.

"Wow Bella, this is great."

"Yea." I said,

It wasn't a fancy apartment, I'll admit it had some expensive stuff in it, but it wasn't that fancy.

Tyler walked to my black couch and smoothed his hand over it.

"Wow did you rob a bank or something? This shit looks expensive!" he said happily.

I giggled. "No, my dad, mom, aunt, and uncle helped."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I didn't rob a bank." he laughed and walked over to me.

"Okay," he grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I sighed when his arms almost wrapped around me twice.

We stood there, in the same place for a while. Just absorbing each other. His tongue slowly pushed into my mouth and he sighed. And tangled his hand in my hair.

"I better get ready," I said breathless after he rested his forehead to mine.

"No.. I n-.. Yes," he said. I put my hands on his warm cheeks and pushed his head back gently. I leaned forward and bit his neck.

"Mhm," he said and squeezed my hips and let me go.

When I walked to my dresser and pulled open the brown drawers. I took off my shirt and threw it on my bed. **(A/N Tyler and Adian are really getting to Bella right?)**

**Tyler**

I sat down on Bella's black couch and leaned back on the soft cushions. Her apartment was nicely decorated. I was starting to get jealous, mine wasn't anything close to this. Then again I was a man, and men were sometimes sloppy. Her apartment was so nice and not stuffy like mine.

I sat on the couch for about ten minutes when Bella's bedroom or bathroom door opened. She walked out in a black spaghetti strap and short gray shorts. Her hair was brushed out, but it was still wavy and looked soft.

My natural instinct was to pull her over the couch and kiss her senseless, but I pushed that thought away and stood up from the couch.

She was so beautiful it hurt to think that she was here with someone like me...

"Hi," she said and ran her hands up my chest.

"Hi." I said quietly and looked her up and down.

"You ready to go?" she asked and put her hands around my neck. I slipped mine around her small waist.

"Yes let's go," she pecked my cheek and bent down buy her feet and grabbed a blue backpack, which looked full.

_When did she bring that out?_

She pulled on some black flats and put her tennis shoes in her bag.

As we stepped outside the rain stopped but it was still humid out. We walked in silence, are hands intertwined together, I pulled her closer to my side. Our hands slipped from there embrace and I threw my arm over her shoulders and pressed her into my side. And kissed her forehead.

When we got to the diner I held open the door for Bella.

"Thank you," she giggled quietly.

"My pleasure," I said smiling. We sat in my usual booth, we sat across from each other. She leaned back and threw he legs onto my lap.

We ordered the same thing, we laughed and talked the whole time while we waited for our food.

"So how long did you pack for?" and looked at her backpack by her side.

"Um. Two days is that alright?" she asked nervously.

"Of course it is Bella," I said.

"But if you sleep talk again your sleeping on the couch." I joked. She laughed and threw a fry at me, it hit me straight in the chest.

"Hey." I laughed and picked it up from my lap. I reached over and held it to her lips, she smirked and leaned forward and ate it. Flicking her tongue on my fingers.

We walked out of the diner, we both had milkshakes, mine was chocolate and her's was vanilla.

"Vanilla sucks," I said after taking some of her's.

"No it doesn't! Chocolate is icky." she said and smacked my ass. I nearly spit out my shake when she smacked me.

"Kinky much?" I asked.

She gasped and smacked me hard on the chest.

"Tyler!" she laughed. I chuckled and pulled her to me kissing her temple.

"I'm just kidding baby." I said, she pecked my cheek and said "I know"

We arrived back at my apartment. Bella just finished off her milkshake, Adian eyed me when she saw our plastic cups.

"And where's mine?" He said playfully. I hung my jacket and grabbed Bella's cup.

"In my tummy" Bella said and rubbed her skinny stomach.

"Aw Bella!" he whined. Making me laugh out loud. Bella giggled and sat on the couch, she looked at me and patted the seat next to her. I smirked.

"And Adian, I didn't have enough money either, sorry." I said.

"Yea, yea I know you wasted them on tampon's I know!"

Smack!

"Ow!"

**Bella**

We sat on the couch and watched movies with Adian. We had a great time together. Even Adian stopped talking during the movies, which was a big surprise.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was five thirty, me and Tyler ate at one so I'm guessing they would be hungry.

"Hey you guys hungry?" I asked when our tv show was over.

"As long as you're cooking I'm always hungry!" Tyler said. I noticed that his voice was raspy. His lips were swollen to. Adian fell asleep watching Titanic, and me and Tyler had a full make out session for about an hour, his lips we're still swollen.

"Yea, I didn't eat lunch today only candy." Adian said.

"Eww candy," Tyler said and made a face.

"You don't like candy?" I asked, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"If I eat candy I start convulsing." I looked at him and blinked. And then burst into a roar of laughter.

"What!" Tyler laughed. I clutched my tummy in my hands and layed down on my side.

"Haha!" Adian laughed, I sighed and giggled some more.

"Sorry Tyler... That was unexpected." I laughed.

"It's okay," he said quietly.

"You sure?" I giggled. He nodded and put his arm around me.

"Well, you wanna come to my apartment?" I asked the both of them.

"Mhm what's for dinner?" Adian asked, as we walked down the hallway to the elevator. Adian kept on pressing the down button, enjoying the clicking sound it made.

"Adian," Tyler said.

"What?"

"Stop please." he said and pushed me gently into the elevator.

"Fine.. I press the button!"

I laughed at Tyler's aggravated expression.

We walked towards my apartment, we made small talk along the way. I looked up at Tyler and smiled brightly, he smirked and kissed my nose.

"Wow Bella," Adian said when I unlocked my apartment door. I smiled, and Tyler shut the door behind me.

"It's nice in here," Adian said. I hung my purse up and turned my lights on.

"Thanks,"

"So... You never answered my question," Adian said and sat on my couch. Tyler sat next to him and leaned his head back. I walked up behind him and played with his hair.

"You'll just have to wait," I told Adian.

"Fine,"

I handed Tyler the remote and told them to enjoy themselves, because let's face it my tv's better then there's.

I worked in the kitchen while they argued about to watch on tv.

While the baked potatoes were in the microwave, I came out to the living room and sat on Tyler's lap. There wasn't any room anyway.

Ok that's a lie

I sat with them for a few minutes till the microwave beeped.

"Hey dinner's ready." I said. I put there pork chops, baked potatoes and Mac' N Cheese on a plate, they groaned when they saw there food.

"Can I marry you?" Adian asked when we dug into my table. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry I'm takin." I said and winked at Tyler.

"Aww!" Adian said.

We had a great dinner. Adian and Tyler were so funny and cute, they were impossible not to like. Tyler offered to help with the dishes, I was about to tell him no, till he gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"You're such a cheese-ball!" I said making him laugh.

"You're really something else Bella," Tyler said as he dried the dishes. I smiled and handed him a plate.

"So I've heard," I said and pulled the plug holding all the water, I dried my hands then wrapped them around Tyler's neck.

"You're really... Beautiful" He said quietly. I blushed and looked away. He pulled me tighter against his body and kissed my ear.

"You know, you're beautiful too," I said and moved closer (If that was even possible) to him.

"Beautiful? Bella I'm a guy," he said and slightly pulled away.

"So? You're a guy? Who cares?"

"Well most guys think it's weird to be called 'beautiful'" he said slowly.

I sighed and nuzzled his neck, I didn't try to hold in my giggle either.

"You're a giggle machine today." he chuckled. I smiled against his neck, making his chuckle again. I fought the urge to lick that one spot on his neck that seemed warmer then the others. I kissed the spot instead and pulled away.

"Wait, kiss me first!" he said quite fast. I sighed and pecked him on the lips. But of course, he didn't let me pull away.

"Tyler!" I giggled. He smiled against my lips and finally pulled away.

"NOW we can watch tv," he said and pulled me to the living room.

We sat on the couch and we all watched tv, we couldn't figure out what too watch so we just settled on the news. I was surprised that even Adian watched the news. I could tell that Tyler was bored out of his mind, even I was. I didn't think Adian was very happy either.

Around 7:30 we decided to go back to the boys apartment, I rode on Tyler's back the whole time. I was giggling the whole time too. An old couple passed us on the sidewalk I heard them shipper something about "Such a cute couple, that man must really love her dearly,"

Love?

Does he _love _me?

I wouldn't think so, I mean this was about the time we actually meant at the bar last night, there is no way that he could love me.

"Tyler!" I squealed when he gripped my body and moved me to his front side. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, he kept walking I don't think he can even see where he was going because he held me up so high.

"If I fall I'm so sorry," He laughed.

"Don't fall!" Adian said he walked beside us was was watching Tyler nervously like he was actually going to drop me.

"I just might," Tyler joked, I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Do you have the key ready?" Tyler asked Adian. I peeked at Adian from behind Tyler's shoulder.

"What's wrong? She too heavy for you?" Adian said like he was talking to a baby.

"No smart ass," Tyler said. I smirked at Adian and kissed Tyler's ear.

"Ew." Adian whispered, Tyler didn't hear him.. I think he didn't.

Adian walked in front of us and just opened the door without the key. I frowned and tightened my hold on Tyler's neck. Tyler walked over to the couch in the sill dark living room and 'tripped' and fell on top of me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oops." Tyler grinned at me.

"Jeez guys can't you wait." Adian said and walked to his room and slammed the door.

"Is he always like this?" I asked and scratched Tyler's head.

"Mhmm, sometimes." he said. He shut his eyes and sighed, he must have been enjoying my touch.

"What do you want to do?" I asked and pulled him closer.

"Let's go on the deck.. Thing," he said and stood up pulling me up with him.

"Kay." He ran into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer.

"You want one?" He asked and held up a bottle.

"Um.. Sure." I said.

He grabbed four bottles. And pulled me out into the cool air outside. We leaned against the ledge and looked down at the pretty much empty road. A few people were silently walking, but otherwise it was quiet. Tyler opened my bottle for me, I tried beer once when I was twelve, I took a sip of my mom Renee's, it was okay, but I'm was still underage. But two bottles wouldn't hurt... Right?

"Why... Does it seem that we actually new each other before last night?" Tyler asked me, I had the same thought too. He just seems so familiar.

"Um, I don't know I mean I've seen you in the halls at school." I said.

"And we have to classes together." he said. I nodded.

"Maybe we just have some weird connection with each other?" I wanted to, so desperately wanted too.. Never mind.

"You're something else Bella," Tyler said, I smiled and looked at him. He smiled back and looked down at the street. My mind was racing with different possibilities of what we could be doing now, if we never meant each other at Midnight. I am so happy that I went to work, and that Adian got him to go out.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Tyler asked quietly, I glanced at him and played with my bottle cap.

"Um. That I was just so happy... That I went to work, and that Adian got you to go out." I said quietly. He glanced at me smiling, I smiled back slightly. He took a sip of beer keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"What?" He asked when I raised me eyebrows at him, I just shook my head in response.

"Nothing," he smiled and looked down at the street below.

**Tyler**

I watched as Bella lifted herself on the ledge and tipped back so her upper body was leaning over the edge.

"Bella-"

"I won't fall," She said and sat back up again. I was still nervous that she might fall over, so I put my hands on her waist, I held her tightly because I didn't want to lose grip and her to flip over the edge.

"I really want you to stop. But as long as you let me hold onto you.. I'll let you do it," I said into her ear, making her shiver and move closer to me. She must have been cold I felt her cold body press up against my shirt and it made me shiver also.

"Do you want to go in? You're freezing." I asked and rubbed her arms.

"No, I want to stay." she said and threw her legs around my waist and put her arms around my neck.

"Um. Okay."

I pulled her off the ledge, with her still in my arms, I sat on the ground and pulled her in my lap. And she cuddled against my chest.

"When you were doing what you were just doing; it scared the shit out of me." I told her, she grinned and turned her body so she was facing me.

"Aw, you know I knew you were gonna try hanging on to me, if I knew you wouldn't I wouldn't have done it." she told me and ran a hand through my hair.

"Really?"

"Tyler. Do you think some as uncoordinated as me would actually _try_ and do that?"

"No, I guess not." I said.

"What are you doing!" she asked when I stood up and set her on the ledge she gripped my shirt in her tiny fists. I smirked and leaned her back, she closed her eyes and let the cool wind blow her hair. I laughed when she gripped my shirt for dear life.

"I'll never drop you Bella." I said.

"Are you sure? Dropping me from the eighth floor is a great way to kill someone." she said and sat up. She smiled and pulled me close.

"I won't kill you. Ever." she giggled and leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt her warm breath on my neck when she nuzzled it. I shivered and grabbed her by her hair gently and pressed her lips to mine. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, I wanted her to jump in my arms so badly. But she stayed in that same spot. So I gripped her hips and dragged her too me and picked her up, our lips still connected.

As I walked into the living room I dropped my body on the couch and had her sitting in my lap.

"Tyler?" she said and pulled away. I hesiantly let her go and took deep breaths to try and calm my breathing.

"Yea?" I asked weakly.

"Um... Never mind." she frowned. I frowned too.

"Bella tell me," I said.

If something about what we were doing that was bothering her I want to. No needded to know.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"No it's okay," she said.

I sighed dramatically and pushed her away.

"Tyler?" she groaned.

"No you won't tell me so no lovies for you," I said. Of course I was joking. I had a hard time trying not to smile, but I heard I was a good actor so I held it down as best as I could.

"No! I want you 'lovies'" Bella giggled at the last part and lunged at me gripping my neck.

"Please!" She laughed and leaned forward making her arms slip from my neck.

"Nope," I said.

"Ugh!" she said and hit the back of my head with her hand.

"Ow!" I said and rubbed my head.

She jerked my head back and pressed her lips to mine, I pulled away.

"Hey no lovies," I said. But she kissed me again. I growled against her mouth.

"Did you just growl?" she asked.

"Maybe?" I said quietly.

Sonce my hand were already on her hips, I felt her phone start to vibrate. I pulled away so she can answer it. She mumbled something under her breath and answered it. Without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Bella baby."

Oh fuck no...

**Oh! Now what? Review!**

**TeamEdward & R-Patz **


End file.
